1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A clutch control system for a vehicle is known wherein a hydraulic type clutch is put into a connected state by a supply of oil pressure which is supplied externally. A clutch control system is known wherein oil pressure is varied stepwise through different characteristics until a desired clutch control oil pressure is reached. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-56687.
In the case of a hydraulic type clutch which is put into a connected state by a supply of oil pressure which supplied externally, a stand-by oil pressure corresponding to an allowance pressure (ineffective pressure) may be supplied at the time of the clutch disconnection in order to enhance the operation response. In this case, even if the clutch control oil pressure is simply lowered from the clutch connected condition to the stand-by oil pressure, the clutch may not be completely disconnected but may be dragged under the influence of a hysteresis present in the oil pressure-stroke characteristic. Thus, there is a need for an improvement with respect to this problem.